


Birthday radio

by woojiniser



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, IT’S JIHOON’S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!, M/M, a mess just like all my others au’s, just 2park being cuties, the only ever type of woojin ft jihoon content we’ll get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniser/pseuds/woojiniser
Summary: JjaekD featuring special guest Park Jihoon.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 25





	Birthday radio

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jihoon 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> umm it’s very short but i hope u enjoy it!

“Hello, abnews. Today on JjaekD we have a very special guest.” Woojin smiles, turning to the boy laying down next him, squishing his favourite plushie in his arms (yes, the pink sausage one, of course!).

“Woojin, stop. I’m not that special.” Jihoon whines, pouting across at Woojin.

Woojin just sniggers, lightly flicking Jihoon’s pouted lips, “You are very special to me, though, my birthday boy.” He teases.

Jihoon widens his eyes and his cheeks flush a light pink, “Woojin!” He hisses, knocking the younger’s shoulder. 

Woojin does nothing but laugh and press a light kiss on Jihoon’s lips, proceeding to scroll through the comments. 

> _** omg did woojin just say my birthday boy MY?!!! MY!!? M? Y!!? ** _
> 
> _** wbk bunssodan forever roommates  ** _
> 
> _** jihoon really celebrating his birthday with woojin  😭 we love best friends  ** _
> 
> _** business ship my ass this is LOVE  😌 ** _
> 
> _** ANOTHER 2PARK LOVE CALL!!!??? IS THIS A DREAM? ** _

“To the user who said if this was a dream. It’s not we are really having another love call. But we’re together in person so actually wait we’re not having a love call, it’s more like a...date?”

“Park Woojin, I will rip this pink sausage plushie to shreds.” Jihoon threatens but Woojin hardly finds it scary with the way Jihoon is so flustered. This boy really said he has a personality of a lion. Woojin wonders if he meant a baby lion. 

“Sure, you would, Hoonie.” Woojin rolls his eyes, “Jihoon, I love you.” 

“PARK WOOJIN!”

Woojin smiles, innocently, “What? That’s what the comment says.”

Jihoon sighs, “Woojin, I love you.”

“Stop! Why’d you do it? I didn’t tell you to. Let’s move on. Thank you. Let’s sing happy birthday to Jihoon-ssi.” Woojin starts singing, loudly, his cheeks flushed.

Jihoon laughs at Woojin getting all embarrassed. They were dating and said “I love you” everyday and yet Woojin was still so shy. It’s cute. “Jihoon-ssi? If you’re really doing this, it’s Jihoon sunbaenim to you.”

Woojin ignores him and screams into his face, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR JIHOON. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! WHOO!”

“Thank you, Woojin. I’m sure everyone could hear that.” Jihoon thanks, snatching the phone from Woojin. He wanted to look at the comments and see what the fans were saying too. Woojin rests his head on Jihoon’s shoulder to read through the comments with him. 

> _** WAIT THIS IS A DREAM ** _
> 
> _** HOLD UP ARE WE GONNA INGORE THE FACT WOOJIN SAID JIHOON IS WITH WOOJIN RIGHT NOW AND WOOJIN IS SINGING HBD TO JIHOON I’M—  ** _
> 
> _** 2PARK 2PARK 2PARK 2PARK 2PARK  ** _
> 
> _** 2PARK SOULMATES FOREVER ** _
> 
> _** WAIT if jihoon’s holding the pink sausage plushie does that mean he’s on woojin’s bed right now OMSHGSGG ** _
> 
> _** i can’t believe i just witnessed this 2park moment live even if it’s just their voices  ** _

He laughs at the comments. Their fans were so cute freaking out over this. He wonders what they’d do if they knew Woojin and him were actually dating.

“Did you all like that? You know I’m practicing for main vocal position these days.” Woojin speaks.

“Woojin is a dumbo.” Jihoon reads out.

Woojin grabs at the phone, and scrolls back through the comments, “It did not say that, liar! It’s my radio show, let me read the comments.” Woojin pouts.

“But it’s my birthday. I get special treatment.” Jihoon huffs, trying to snatch the phone back off Woojin.

“Jihoon stop fighting with Woojin.” 

Jihoon manages to get a hold of it and brings it up close to his face, “Woojin stop being mean to the birthday boy. See Woojin, they’re telling you to be nice.”

Woojin pouts, rolling on top of Jihoon and squishing him in the process, “Jihoon is being mean. I even got him his favourite cake and two buckets of fried chicken.”

Jihoon smiles, placing his free hand on the side of Woojin’s face, “Hmm, you did, didn’t you. Guys, what do you say? Should I let him off?” 

“For what? You took my phone.” Woojin frowns as Jihoon scrolls through what the fans are saying.

“They said yes. Okay Woojin, you’re forgiven. We’re back to DJ Jjaek.” Jihoon smiles, innocently and hands the phone over to Woojin.

Woojin scowls at Jihoon but forgives him anyway because he’s whipped for his boyfriend. “Everyone, thank you for listening. Please wait for us. We’ll be back soon with our comeback. Please also support Jihoon’s song _Wing_. Thank you. Good night, everyone.”

Woojin ends the vlive and checks the time on his phone. It reads 12:40am. He yawns, the tiredness from the day finally getting to him.

“Is my chamsae sleepy?” Jihoon coos, running through Woojin’s hair as the younger nuzzles his head against Jihoon’s neck. 

“No.” Woojin denies quietly, yawning again and wrapping his arms tightly around Jihoon. Jihoon just smiles, fondly. Woojin was always like this but Jihoon knows he’d fall asleep soon.

“Good night, Woojinie. I love you.”

“Wait,” Woojin peers up at Jihoon, “Happy birthday, my love Hoonie. Let’s spend every birthday together too.

Jihoon smiles softly, sweeping away the stray hairs falling over Woojin’s eyes, “Thank you. I like that idea too.”

Woojin hums, content with Jihoon’s response and snuggles closer into the older’s side, pressing a light kiss against Jihoon’s neck. 

Jihoon continues playing with Woojin’s hair until he hears light snores from the younger. He kisses the top of Woojin’s head lightly, whispering out a quiet “I love you” before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> so 2park love call when????? 
> 
> promoting my jihoon bday au i wrote last yr. it’s a happy ending despite the title lol:  
> [ come back to me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025983/chapters/45185353)
> 
> thank u for reading!! 💗
> 
> [ twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/woojiniser)


End file.
